


A Special Present

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas Presents, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: This is inspired by and written for Nat, who is graciously letting me share the sketch that prompted this little ficlet at the end! Go show them some love on Twitter @natendo_art 💕
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Sylvix Squad Super Stories





	A Special Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natendo/gifts).



Sylvain giggled at the tickling sensation dripping on his stomach. He’d applied the paint too thick, but the drips weren’t enough to ruin the arrow he had made. Satisfied with that finishing detail, he put a final touch on the present by flipping the tag taped to the box, ‘FELIX’ clearly visible in bright red ink. Now all that was left to do was wait, so Sylvain positioned himself on he and Felix’s bed. He laid on his side facing the door with his head propped on his elbow and legs stretched out and crossed over each other.

Sylvain didn’t have to wait long before he heard keys jingle downstairs as the front door slammed open. There was a rustle as Felix removed his winter coat, followed by the thud of heavy boots on the stairs. Sylvain put on the most flirtatious and playful expression he could muster, catching his lower lip between his teeth. Butterflies swirled in his stomach as Felix’s footsteps approached the bedroom. When the door opened, Felix started to walk in only to freeze at the sight before him.

“Hey, Fe. I got you a present you can open before Christmas.” Sylvain winked, his grin so wide it looked like he was would split his face open.

Sylvain had clearly taken a great deal of time to wrap the gift, judging by the crisp corners of the paper and ironed flat ribbon going up the front and organized as a neat bow on top. Even the handwriting was careful and clean. The only messy part was the arrow, where a few drips had trailed down the otherwise straight edges. It was all quite sweet and impressive, if one ignored the fact this box had been taped over Sylvain’s crotch.

Felix was at a loss for words as he took it all in. He wasn’t sure if he should smack or smooch Sylvain for the display. As his eyes scanned over the rest of Sylvain, the urge to smooch started to take over. Sylvain’s piercings were all in, and he’d been festive enough to change the ends of the rods to red and green orbs instead of the usual silver. His hair poked out from under his Santa hat with an intentional messiness that made Felix want to run his hands through it and make the mess genuine. What did him in, however, was the red bow Sylvain tied around his neck that Felix wanted to untie with his teeth.

“You’re insufferable,” Felix scolded, already walking over and unbuttoning his shirt with cold, clumsy hands.

Sylvain laughed as Felix climbed on top of him, feeling Felix’s lips and teeth around the ribbon on his neck. The butterflies in his stomach gave way to heat as the ribbon came undone and chilly hands curled in his hair, knocking the hat off. His grin stayed as he found Felix’s lips with his own, warming them up and losing himself in the moment as they prepared to work their way through the night together.

* * *

And of course, here is the image that sparked this ficelt:

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


End file.
